The Cursed walker
by ghosthuner osteen
Summary: Allen walker is a cursed being. He has always been cursed. This is Allen's story of how a cursed walker always moves forward. now a ROLLEN story. review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Summary:

Allen walker is a cursed being. He has always been cursed. This is Allen's story of how a cursed walker always moves forward.

AN: hello I'm Jillian; this is my first fan fiction, but not my first experience writing. I'm also fifteen so please criticize my work. OH! I also want your pairings. Whether it's Yaoi or something else. I've noticed some people have taken interest in yaoi, that and I'm all for same sex marriage. Advertising it. Alright story time!

Allen walker stood in front of the most eerie building he has ever seen, and that's saying something. His master had sent him here so he could become a full-fledged exorcist, but now he wasn't so sure he wanted to be here.

**It is safe here. I know it.**

He nodded his head. If his innocence trusted this place then he should to…right? He didn't know, so he went ahead anyways. When he reached the rather large entrance with an overly large head, his doubts seemed to increase.

'calm down Allen, you can do this' he thought to himself

**Of course you can. You're a strong child and you have the power to evolve me as well as yourself. Just believe in yourself.**

"H-hello! My master has sent me here, his name is Cross Marian! I need to speak to a Komui Lee!" he shouted

The head on the door started, which scared the crap out of Allen for a sec. the heads eyes scanned him cautiously, taking in every detail. When the eyes lingered on his pentacle, he knew he was in big trouble

" Akuma-!" the head started but Allen beat him to it

"It's a fuckin' curse god damn it. I'm Cross Marian's apprentice and he already sent a letter beforehand!"

**You're not really helping yourself you know**

'Shut up, innocence, i'm trying to focus.'

"You damn akuma, die knowing that you are a shitty weakling that can be defeated easily!" a voice shouted

Allen turned around and spotted a male figure cascading down towards him, sword in hand. The boy couldn't have been much older than himself, but there was a severely wrong problem. The boy, with his long dark blue hair, looked like a girl. He was about to say something when two piercing dark brown eyes shut him up.

"I'm not an akuma! Damn you people! Now I see why master didn't want come here!" Allen growled before turning on his heels, but one thing kept him from leaving. That thing was causing his numb nose pain. Tincampy. He sighed and once again turned around, glaring at his attacker " kill me then, you'll just be wasting an exorcist."

The boy hesitated before grumbling into his ear piece. He glared at Allen for another moment before a girl, about the boy's age, came running out of the building

"Kanda! That was _so_ uncalled for! Get back inside!" she shouted

"Stupid girl! If you weren't-"he stopped and growled low in his throat. "I was only doing my job." He snapped then stormed inside

Allen couldn't get a read on that guy. A really mystery, he would say. This girl though… she was older, cared very much about people, friends with the jackass, pretty weak, lower sink rate than his, overly emotional, and probably down right annoying to most. Over all she was trust worthy, but not someone he wanted to be around often. For some reason his instincts told him that he would be murdered if he got too close to her.

He followed her inside the eerie building that held the headquarters of an organization named 'The Black Order'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Well… welcome to the Black Order, I'm Lenalee, by the way."

Allen gave a curt nodded; he was not in the mood to talk. Then again, he never was. He continued to follow the girl, when she stopped and turned to face him. Her face adorned a small frown and she stared at him, seemingly expectant.

"Well…?" she asked

"'Well' What?"

"Ugh. What's your name?"

Allen rolled his eyes. Normally he would be overly polite, but he had almost been killed by another exorcist, which pissed him off. He didn't want to take his anger out on her. That wouldn't be a very good first impression.

"Allen Walker, a pleasure to meet you, Lenalee." He put on his best fake smile that everyone fell for. 'why do I fake being happy again?'

**Because, you never want anyone to worry, they get closer to you that way. I don't agree with your methods, but I don't have a say.**

'Is he still asleep?'

**Yes**

'Good.'

"Like wise. Now I need to take you to Komui. I hope to god he's not sleeping." She led the way while Allen finished his silent conversation.

After what seemed like an hour, which was actually ten minutes, she finally stopped in front of a set of brown double doors. A sign hung above it, and the words sent doubt crawling into his mind.

Science section…Beware…Enter at your own risk.

"Don't mind the sign, everyone's on break right now." Lenalee stated

She pushed the door open with ease and stepped inside. The place was literally overflowing with papers, books, and experiments. The sight didn't bother Allen in the least. Lenalee stumbled over multiple things while Allen gracefully avoided anything that would cause him any form of harm. She stopped at another door that read Section leader's office, and nodded loudly.

"Come in~!" a high pitched male voice answered

She opened the door and dragged Allen in with her. a man with purple hair, and dark brown eyes framed by thin rimmed glasses sat behind a desk over loaded by paper work. He glanced up with a serious face that swiftly turned adoring. Komui, Allen assumed, leaped over the desk and onto Lenalee, saying things about how much he loved his baby sister. Allen sweat dropped when she slammed a clip board over Komui's head.

"Brother! Stop it! We have a guest!" Komui stopped and stared at Allen for a while

"I can't tell if you're a boy or a girl." He finally said. Lenalee stared mortified at her brother, Allen just shrugged; he got that a lot.

"I'm Allen Walker, a boy, if you must know." Allen smiled softly, looking similar to a girl while doing it, throwing the siblings off.

"Any ways, we need to get you down to Hevlaska immediately. She will tell us your sink rate."Komui announced loudly

He gripped Allen's right arm and dragged him underground, using a lift. The grand generals sat in five chairs and explained to Allen what innocence is. Although, he already knew what innocence was he let them explain, though he tuned them out. Cross had told him everything he needed to know, even the really old exorcist Hevlaska. She looked like a giant, blue, transparent, monster but she's extremely gentle.

Hevlaska picked him up with her tentacles and counted his synchronization rate: 83%. He smiled; he already knew what it was; one the up sides of having his innocence talk to him. She also spoke of a prophecy.

Allen Walker is destined to shine light in the darkest of times and become the destroyer of time." Her words were soft but heavy

'I wonder what that meant… I hope the whole 'destroyer of time' bit is a good thing or I will be in a shit load of trouble later on.'

**Don't dwell on it. It not good for you, focus on your goal, keep moving forward.**

'Alright.'

He didn't notice that lenalee was leading him through the building, explaining where everything was. He didn't even realize he was following her until she announced that they were in front of his bedroom door. He nodded confused and stepped inside the room, a bed, a dresser, a mirror, a bathroom, and a giant picture of a clownish figure walking a path with a coffin on his back and chains leading him forward. He stared at the painting for a while, trying to decipher the meaning behind it. He didn't need to find it, he already knew. The painting reminded him of his own life after Mana died.

'Mana, I hope I'm doing what you told me… 'Keep moving forwards, never stop; never go back' I really hope I am.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next morning Allen woke up to a rather loud knock on his door. He groaned and removed himself from his bed to open the door. On the other side a boy with spiky red hair held up with a green head band, an eye patch and one bright green eye, waited patiently. Allen was not happy to see this boy. It feels like he recognizes him from somewhere. He shook off the feeling and stared blankly at the boy.

"Hello! I thought I'd wake ya' up so we could get some breakfast! Lenalee left for a mission earlier, and asked me to watch ya'! Names Lavi, just so ya' know!" Allen knew a lie when he saw one, and this kid was putting up a front.

Allen stared at Lavi as he gathered basic information about him. 'Lavi' is a mask created to fool others into believing 'Lavi' is a hyperactive person who only wants to play. In reality, this kid is a calculative baster, who wants to gain peoples trust for information. Allen saw himself in Lavi, so he smiled.

"Well 'Lavi', I'm Allen, I'm we'll get along fine."

"I'm sure we will." They smiled at each other knowingly while they walked to the cafeteria.

Allen surprised everyone with the mountain of food he ordered. Allen's a parasite type, what do you expect. He finished his food after five minutes, quite a normal feat, and threw his plates away.

Lavi watched Allen carefully; somehow Allen saw threw his façade, which unnerved him the least. He felt that this boy would be a giant part in the war, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Allen looked at Lavi, he was deep in thought and Allen didn't want bother him, so he left. He wanted to be around people. In fact he hated human interaction. He never had much experience with it, but what little he had was bad. He shook his head, ridding himself of useless thoughts.

**You should at the very least try to interact with others.**

'I don't want to try; people will start to see me differently. Everyone should be like other people and hate me.'

**Allen! Don't say those kinds of things. You're a wonderful person, which people never bother to see**, **and that's only because of me.**

'I don't blame you. You have been there for me, while people chose to abuse me. It would have been the same way with or without you.' Allen thought with a sad smile, silencing his innocence.

Allen walked through the halls, knowing he was lost, but not caring. He was in his own world. He couldn't enter his comfort place because…he's… there. Allen didn't want to wake up the sleeping monster. Deep in his mind was another being other than himself and his innocence. He didn't mind the thought, neither did innocence, but innocence told him that the being wasn't going to awaken soon and that when he did he would learn things that he might not want to.

Suddenly, Allen was brought back to reality, by being bumped into and falling to the ground. His head hit pretty hard against the floor. He felt someone lift him and whisper in his ear. He was soon nodding off into a forced sleep.

_Red stood by the clown staring at the dog's grave. His spikey reddish-brown hair was a complete mess, his silver eyes were filled with tears, and he had just lost his only friend. The clown was the dog's owner, he held a broken hearted look on his face but he wouldn't cry._

_"__Why are you not crying?" Red sniffled_

_"__I think I'm so sad that even tears can express my emotions."_

_"__He's bruised, did Cosmo do it."_

_"__I believe so, did he bruise you too?"_

_"…__Yes…" Red answered quietly_

_"__What do you say you travel with me? I'm moving to a different circus soon, why don't you come."_

_"__I guess it wouldn't hurt to follow."_

_"__What's your name boy?"_

_"__Don't have one; people call me Red, though."_

_"__Do you want a name?"_

_"__Yes"_

_"__How about I name you?"_

_"__Alright"_

_"__Allen walker, my name's Mana Walker, pleasure to meet you"_

_"__You as well."_

Allen jolted up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. He hadn't dreamt in a long time, around five years ago. He dreamt of his past, and he hoped it wouldn't happen again. He laid back down, closed his eyes and entered a dreamless sleep completely unaware that there was a person, who shouldn't even be in the building, in his room. She smiled at her naive friend before summoning a door shaped like a heart and leaving to join her family.

AN: he sorry for any errors, keep reviewing, and tell me what pairings you want! i have three rollen, one Lenallen, and one Yullen! thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_"__Allen…Allen…Allen…Wake up Allen…Allen…I curse you Allen…I love you Allen…Allen!"_

Allen woke up in his bed room, not giving a fuck as to how he got there. His groggy mind cleared quickly as a sudden thought entered his mind

'I wonder what happened to Road…I haven't seen her since my days at the circus.' Having no idea where that thought came from he dismissed it easily. 'Innocence, are you sure this place is safe, I just don't feel right when I'm here?'

**For now it is.**

'What do you mean for now?!'

**Calm down. I can't tell you what's going on yet. Just gain the trust of the order and don't show any threating actions.**

'That's going to be extremely hard ya' know. I've only managed to do that with Mana and 'her' and you don't count; your apart of me.'

**I know you can do it, if you don't I'll beat the crap out of you like last time.**

Allen sweat dropped 'O-okay, fine.'

Allen made his way to the cafeteria, using his nose, knowing he would get lost otherwise. He had the odd feeling that he was being watched, his gaze swept through the hall way he was in. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, just a long empty black hall. He continued on his way when he heard a small giggle. He recognized it form somewhere, an odd feeling rose to his stomach, the feeling of both unease, and longing, he didn't know why though. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, pushing his emotions to the back of his mind.

"Allen!" he heard Lenalee call

"What." Was his question but he made it sound like a statement, which bugged the girl a little.

"Nii-san wants you no meet him in his office. You have a mission. Good luck!"

He gave a slight nod and tried to remember where Komui's office was. He managed to get himself lost, only to bump into the one and only Kanda. Kanda growled at him but didn't say anything. Allen could tell Kanda didn't like him. He has his reasons. For some reason Allen had the distinct feeling that he had met him. At most Kanda resembled one of the kinds he met on the streets. Allen could remember very few of them but a few stood out to him. He couldn't remember all their names though, only two, Road, and Tyki.

He had met the two children right before he went to work for the circus he worked at the circus. They looked like the lucky kids would had homes and love but with families that have dark secrets. At that point in time he had no respect for the world, he had been abused and bullied, and had been chased by the church so they could cleans the 'demon child'. He lived up to his title, people called him a monster and nick named him Red, because of his paralyzed left hand.

He hadn't known them for very long, but they treated him like a little brother. He knew it was to good to be true, they left after five months and he didn't see them ever again and he went to do odd jobs for the closest circus.

Allen shook his head to clear his thoughts, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, which bothered him slightly. He usually didn't dwell too much on the past, it always lead to bad things. Although that could be his luck; he had to many curses one could never want, and only one was his fault. Though that curses has kept him alive on multiple occasions, but the gruesome spirits he's seen could count as to much for a child, not that he particularly care. He hung his head tiredly, his thoughts always managed to get away for him.

He didn't even realize that he managed to find Komui's office until he ran into the door. Pain spread through his head as he stepped back and opened the oak doors readying himself for his mission. Little did he know, a devastating surprise awaited him on this mission

AN: Hello readers! i have a poll up and ready vote for who gets allen, want different person to be up there tell me!

Alright, i want you to review about absolutely anything about my story, plot direction, characters, settings, likes, dislikes, changes!

LOVE YA' GUYS! SEE YA' SOON!


End file.
